fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Prime 4: Conclusion
Metroid Prime 4: Conclusion (Japanese: メトロイドプライム４：コンクルージョン Metoroido Puraimu Fō: Konkurūjon) is an upcoming pitch for a first-person action-adventure game developed by Retro Studios and YonicStudios, and published by Nintendo for the Wii U console. A release date has been estimated between 2016 and 2017. Metroid Prime 4 is actually part of a crossover of games and franchises, the other being the Paper Yoshi franchise, with the game Paper Yoshi 8: Conclusion for the Nintendo 3DS console. Both games share the same story, but with one unique point of view each. As depicted in the game title, this game results in the end of the Prime series. Gameplay Metroid Prime 4: Conclusion features a new gameplay system based in the Prime series gameplay schemes. Control Unlike the other games of the series, Metroid Prime 4 uses four control schemes: *'Wii U Gamepad + WiiMote Plus:' This control scheme is based in the dual screen control scheme of Metroid Prime Hunters, and the adapted control scheme for Metroid Prime Trilogy, using the television as primary screen, and the Wii U Gamepad as a secondary screen. Samus can be controlled via Wiimote Plus + Nunchuck, like in Metroid Prime Trilogy, while using the Wii U Gamepad as a quick access to weapons, Morphball, etc. *'Wii U Gamepad:' This is a variation of the previous control scheme, however, Samus can move using the left analogue stick, and aim with the right analogue stick. In this scheme, the auto-lock will be activated. *'Wii U Pro Controller:' This control scheme is slightly based from the original Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes schemes. This is also the only control scheme which doesn't require de Wii U Gamepad, and also the only one which Off-TV Play is enabled. *'GameCube Controller: '''This control scheme is similar to the previous one, adapting the controls to the classic versions of ''Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes schemes. Equipment and upgrades For the second time in the franchise, Samus can use more than four elementary beams in her arm cannon, making a total of 8 different beams. Also, for the first time in the Prime series, Samus can also use more than four visors and more than four main weapons. Like in Metroid: Other M, she can melee by locking on a enemy and using the WiiMote and the Nunchuck as fists, by pressing ZL and ZR alternatively in the GamePad and Pro Controller, or by pressing Z repeteadely in the GameCube Controller whenever she is unable to use the Lasso Beam. She can melee while using the Scan Visor. The Morphball comes with two new upgrades, apart from the Boost Ball, the Spider Ball and the Bombs and Power Bombs: A new Morphball model and the Pulsar Bombs, even more powerful and rarer than the Power Bombs. Other systems such as the Space Jump Boots, the Screw Attack and the Grapple Beam, which includes the Lasso Beam, the E-Grapple Beam and the new Pick Beam, the first three are renamed versions of the Grapple Beam from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, and the Pick Beam is used to pick locks. It is rumoured that the Speed Booster may also appear in this game. Nintendo Network support Metroid Prime 4 can connect to Nintendo Network, if the Wii U console has a working Wi-Fi configuration. *It is possible to send screenshots to Miiverse, and make publications about the game. Whenever Samus gets an important award (for instance, defeating a boss or getting an upgrade), the player may publish to Miiverse a screenshot about it. *Via Nintendo eShop, there may be free future updates of the game, with bug fixes. **DLC may also be obtained. It is confirmed that a extra segment of the story will be released in one of these, entitled "Extra Mission 4.5". *Use the ClouDongle service to save data files on the cloud so it can be accessed to other Nintendo 3DS systems. *Use Wiisper to record gameplay clips. Multiplayer mode Like Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Hunters, Conclusion features multiple multiplayer modes, which vary in a unique style each. It is possible to connect to Nintendo Network to play online. The only two modes confirmed for this game are: *'Fight to death:' A survival multiplayer mode based on Zombies gameplay mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops. *'Space Race:' A racing multiplayer mode based on Star Wars: Episode I Racer. Three sub-modes will appear: Challenge, Tournament, and Stamina. amiibo support Metroid Prime 4 supports the amiibo figurines, and can only be used in the Extras section of the menu screen. Currently, Metroid Prime 4 will support two figurines: *Samus, from Super Smash Bros. 4: Samus's suit aesthetics will change to the one which appeared on Metroid: Other M, and also increases her cannon's strength. *Zero Suit Samus, from Super Smash Bros. 4: Samus' Zero Suit aesthetics will change to the one which appeared on Metroid: Other M, and also increases her physical strength. Synopsis The events of Metroid Prime 4 take place 8 years after Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, when Samus Aran, a bounty hunter, took off from planet Elysia, and a mysterious spacecraft was stalking her. The game starts in a sequence where a red planet is shown, while a male narrates these lines: The Universe, like a human mind, is full of light and darkness. Light brings hope, darkness brings fear. Recently, the seed of Phazon was destroyed by the light of Samus Aran. However, the darkness of space still covers its true face. In this final chapter of this story, the mask of darkness will be enlightened. It is revealed after this narration, that a Leviathan is released from the planet, which confirms that Phazon is still present in the galaxy. Somewhere far away from Elysia, Samus Aran, wearing her Varia Suit, notices that the spacecraft was following her steps again. At this moment, the player can control Aran inside her ship, and will use it to turn back and try to communicate with the ship, with no results. Samus would be forced to attack the spacecraft. The inside of the mysterious ship is revealed for some seconds, revealing that the pilot wasn't Dark Samus after all, but another mysterious lifeform similar to her. She then proceeds to attack Samus, severely damaging the ship. Samus is forced to use the escape thrust engine to run away. Samus then lands on the G.F.S. Taurus, located 30.000 km away from Elysia. Samus will not use this ship anymore, and can't be used as a save station. In there, she is informed to go to the meeting hall and discuss "some important things". When she arrives, she meets Anthony, who appeared in Metroid: Other M, and Senit the Yoshi, the protagonist of Paper Yoshi 8, along with Castor Dane and some other GF members. Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated T Games Category:First Person Shooter Games Category:Fan Games